Dilapidation
The Dilapidation map is a random Event map that can be found on the TTT servers. It has a chance to show up in the map rotation when servers are changing maps. Info to Know * Any requirements? Has to be a voted on map in TTT * Party size? 6-24 * Main Weapon? Primary * Does Sagacious work? No * Requires special weapons? Any melee that isn't Godsword, to hurt the Toad. * Respawn? Yes, between bosses * Checkpoints? No * Cooldown if failed? N/A * Cooldown if won? N/A Round Startup At the start of game, there are cubes that need to be placed on their pressure plates of respective colors. To raise Pillars 1 person (6 total), 2 people (8 total), 4 people (16 total) need to be standing near the pillar stumps. After each miniboss you'll need to raise the pillars higher, you also get one re-equip. After the pressure plates are done, you go to the Green Pillar and raise it. While you're raising the pillar, wasps will come out and attack. When that is completed, the first miniboss will appear. Bumble-Hornet Attacks * Charge in a straight line * Sting in front * Shoot a small poison projectile which covers a small area, deals instant damage, and the has a lingering poison area Battle You shoot the huge thorax. Once you deal enough damage it'll be stunned and you can shoot the head for more damage. Aftermath After that boss and pillar, half the group should go to the other side of the map to the Red Pillar and raise that. The other half stay with green and protect it. While raising the pillar, small toads will spawn and attack the Red Pillar. After you raise that pillar the Red Toad miniboss will come out. Red Toad Attacks * Short range Poison Ball projectile, deals instant damage, has a long DoT * Kicks his back legs out jumps backwards a bit * He leaps forward (This attack need to connect with a wall) Battle When he leaps forward and hits a wall, he will be flipped onto his back. That is the time to attack him with guns. Until then, you should melee him to get some free damage. Aftermath When you finish with the boss fight, split up to all three pillars. You'll now need to raise the Orange Middle Pillar. While you raise the middle pillar, both Toads and Wasps will spawn and attack. When the Orange Pillar goes 1/3 of the way up, Horned Hornet will appear. Horned Hornet Attacks * Charge in a straight line * Sting in front * Shoot a small poison projectile which covers a small area, deals instant damage, and the has a lingering poison area * Will have an attack animation that looks like it is spazzing around. This attack will throw a larger Poison Ball projectile. It covers a large area, deals lethal instant damage, and the area has a lingering poison. Battle You need to shoot the side of the head/neck for weak point. Once you deal enough damage it'll be stunned and you can shoot the head for more damage. Aftermath When the Orange Pillar goes 1/3 of the way up, Stanky Leg will appear. Stanky Leg Attacks * Fast but short range tongue lash * Kicks his back legs out jumps backwards a bit * Bite Battle His right leg will be red and you'll need to shoot it. After making him stumble twice, the next time you deal enough damage he'll fall fight on his stomach. You can shoot his face for more damage. Aftermath After that boss, raise the Middle Pillar while protecting the other two pillars. Once all the pillars have risen completely, the door behind the middle pillar will open and an arena will be there. Final Boss: Oxylus Attacks * He will yell and have targeting debuff balls. (-xx firerate, -xx mobility, -xx reload speed) He starts off the fight with this attack first. '' * '''All of the rest of his attacks have a pink area indicator that tell you where his attacks will land.' * Smash middle part of the arena first, then immediately attack the rest of the arena. (Go to right/left side of the arena and then go middle.) * He will attack the right/left side of the arena twice in a row then attack the middle. (Go middle then right/left side of the arena.) * He will raise his fist for three seconds and target someone. You'll need to keep moving away from the angle he is attacking from. * He will raise either his right or left first first, then the other. The first fist will indicate whether he is attacking right or left side of the arena. While in the animation you should run towards his chest, or you can go to the opposite side of the first fist, in the corner. * Ultimate >50% health: He will raise both his fists and highlight the left side of the field then right side. He will then hit left, right, left, right, and end on left. Once you see the fist hit the ground go to the other side of the field. This is a devastating attack and will kill most unexperienced players, so it's very important to learn how to counter this move near the end of the fight. Battle You'll need to throw a bomb at him when he is yelling, this will do a ministun. When two ministuns happen he will be stunned. While stunned, the next attack he will punch towards the middle of the arena and get his hand stuck. This is the downed position and you need to shoot the face. While he has his arm out stunned, jump on the pressure plates on both sides of the arena and spikes will rise to catch his hand. This will keep him in a stun phase longer for a lot more DPS. During this fight, anyone that has bombs should attack the jewel in the middle of the stomach. Once it is hit 25+ times it will break and the server will drop a jewel at the end of the fight. Loot Each Round * Community Crates 2 - 5 * Ancient Crates 2 - 5 Bumble-Hornet * Bumble-Hornet Pet: 1/128 Per Person Red Toad * Red Toad Pet: 1/128 Per Person Horned Hornet * Horned Hornet Pet: 1/128 Per Person Stanky Leg * (Unknown) Oxylus * Oxylus Jewel (will always drop if the yellow jewel on his stomach is broken) * Community Crates 10 - 25 * Ancient Crates 10 - 25